Valentine's Day Gift
by ZonaRose
Summary: One-shots that take place on Valentine's Day. Fate and Nanoha POV for now. Yuri/Shoujo-Ai NanoFate Goodness. Updated on or around Valentine's Day. Rated T for the moment. Timeline Series
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is a little Valentines thing, I decided to put out there. I hope you like it. It's not much, I will actually update this next Valentine's Day and we'll see how many chapters I make this. If you want a _special_ chapter "_M_" in the future with this please let me know it will be a side chapter as I would like to keep this at a T rating if at all possible.

This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you for your hard work HR.

Now, please enjoy your Valentine's Day Gift.

ZR ~*

* * *

**Valentine's Day Gift**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Fate, have you ever celebrated Valentine's Day where you're from? I'm just asking because Valentine's Day is two days away and I was wondering if you've made your sweetheart any chocolates, yet." I looked at Suzuka with a very bewildered look on my face. She worked out that I had no idea what Valentine's Day was all about and so she took it upon herself to tell me all about the special day for those that you loved.

By the time Suzuka was done telling me all about what Valentine's Day meant, I was in a panic because buying chocolates for close friends was one thing, but for special friends, the ones that mean more than your other friends, you were supposed to _make_ chocolates and I had no idea how to do this.

When I got home from school that day I still had no idea how to make my special gift for Nanoha. Thankfully, Mom was home, so I explained to her that I needed to make chocolates for Nanoha as she was more…special than any of my other friends.

As Mom had never celebrated Valentine's Day before, she was at a loss on how to help me. She knew that there was only one person who could help me in this matter, so she told me to go get changed as they were going to go and pay a visit someone.

An hour later the two of us arrived at a local café Midoriya and we were greeted by the owners. Mom explained to Momoko that they did not celebrate Valentine's Day where we were from, so that neither one of us knew how to properly make the right kind of chocolates to be given to friends, and if Momoko could please help me in making my special chocolates.

Momoko was static that we had asked for her help, and she ushered me into the back kitchen to help me in making my first Valentine's Day candies. Several hours later Momoko pronounced us done, and that I had done very well in making my first candies, and now that as I now knew how to make them I should be able to do it every year from now on without assistance.

* * *

It was the night before Valentine's Day and I was up late trying to figure out how or when Nanoha had become so important to me. I thought back to the first day I had met my best friend. It was all over those stupid Jewel Seeds. If mother hadn't forced me to go out and collect them I would never have met her, Nanoha.

From the moment I first met Nanoha, all she ever wanted to do was talk to me and find out why I was doing what I was doing. She was always reaching out her hand to me. I had started to call her my angel when she saved me when I had been trying to seal those six Jewel Seeds at once. She came down out of the sky in a pink glow and all I could think of was an angel was coming to save me. How do you thank someone you barely know, and had fought several times before, for saving your life?

Then at the Garden of Time when mother and Alicia fell into the void I had wanted so badly to follow them. But then my angel came out of the sky again reaching out her hand and calling my name, and I knew I truly could never leave this girl that I had come to care for so much in so short a time.

At the bridge I told her I had an answer, but I didn't know how to become a friend. So I asked her how we become friends. She said that it was simple all I have to do is call out her by her name. After a few tries at her name she had started to cry and I felt something I had never felt before; sadness that I had made this girl cry. Then she hugged me and I could tell she didn't want to let me go. So I hugged her back to let her know that she would always be with me, even though we might be separated.

I reached my hand out to touch the pink ribbons that Nanoha had given me that day on the bridge. Her gift of friendship gave me courage. They also told me that there was somebody waiting for me when my trial was all over with. Her videos and letters kept my spirits up and I had come to know two other girls through her letters and videos; Suzuka and Arisa. It was nice to meet these girls in person and I had hoped they would accept me as Nanoha's friend and maybe their's as well.

After my trial was over with I couldn't wait to see Nanoha again. However, we had become worried when we lost communication with her and a barrier had appeared around her last known location. The moment I was close enough, Yuuno and I teleported to Nanoha's side and what I saw scared me; the strong and beautiful girl that I knew and cared so deeply for was beaten and her device looked like it was ready to shatter. I swore that day I would always protect my Nanoha, my angel, until my dying breath.

We had became close during that time. We were always holding hands and were absolutely inseparable. At that time Suzuka had made a new friend; her name was Hayate. Little did we know that this small, wheelchair-bound girl was going to become one of our greatest allies. After the Book of Darkness incident the three of us, Nanoha, Hayate and I, had to tell our side of the story to Suzuka and Arisa (who had witnessed the climax of the Book of Darkness incident). They listened to our stories of how Nanoha and I had met and then how Hayate had become mixed up in all of this as well.

Somehow this all made us stronger as friends, but my feelings towards Nanoha are different from those of other girls. What I feel for her scares me because these feelings are so intense sometimes I just want to hold her and never let her go. These days, when she takes my hand my heart races like it's about to pound out of my chest and I feel lightheaded when she's close. My angel gets more and more beautiful every day.

I can't believe we're going to share our very first Valentine's Day together. I'm so nervous that I don't know what to do. Did she make me chocolates like I made her or did she buy them like I did for Suzuka, Arisa and Hayate? I'm not going to get any sleep tonight…

* * *

Well, today is Valentine's Day. I hope I look all right. I didn't get any sleep last night as I kept thinking about my angel. I wonder if there's a rule about turning down gifts. Every third classmate or so has given me chocolates. I like sweets but at this rate I'm going to have to share with Mom and Chrono. Luckily for me both have sweet teeth.

By the time I got to my homeroom I had a pile of chocolates and gifts in my arms. I almost dropped them all when I saw the pile on top of my desk, easily twice as big as what I had been carrying. What was I going to do so many chocolates from people I barely knew? I looked at the four girls that were standing around my desk and they all looked like they had sympathetic faces, but it also looked like they weren't going to help me. Or maybe they couldn't help me. It seems my popularity at the school has quadrupled in the past few months.

I asked Nanoha if she could help me carry all of these to my locker, and in her usual happy and chipper voice she agreed to help, but for some reason I felt she wasn't happy. It might have been my imagination, but she seemed extremely sad. Every time I tried to look into her eyes she would glace off to the side. For some reason she wouldn't look me in the eyes today, and the only time that that has happened was when she's keeping something from me.

Had I done something wrong? Should I not have accepted all of these gifts and candies? Am I ruining my first Valentine's Day with Nanoha? What should I do? How can I fix this? I want today to be special for my angel.

All during morning classes Nanoha never looked at me. I'm still thinking that I've done something wrong. I looked over at Suzuka several times today, and she seemed to be as lost as I was at Nanoha's almost cold-shoulder attitude. Lunch is in 30 minutes and the five of us agreed to exchange our Valentines gifts at that time. As the minutes tick down my nerves are getting worse. My stomach is twisting and my chest is getting tight and very uncomfortable. I'm so nervous…

When the bell rang we all gathered our bags and went upstairs to the roof into a corner so we could have some privacy. We had decided to eat our lunch's first. This didn't help me at all, as now I had no appetite: my stomach was being tied into knots. I picked it my food not tasting what little I swallowed. The more I ate the worse I was felt. Everyone seemed to notice my lack of appetite all except for Nanoha, who seemed to be very fascinated in her lunch.

I passed my candy boxes to Suzuka, Arisa, and Hayate leaving Nanoha's in my bag as I was very nervous about her attitude this morning. I was starting to really not feel well and apparently it was starting to show. As Suzuka suddenly leaned over and asked me if I was all right. I was having very hard time breathing and keeping my lunch down.

I couldn't take it anymore so I muttered an excuse and grabbed my bag and fled out of the school: down the stairwell, then out the front door. I kept running not knowing or caring where I was going. My vision had become blurred as I was running down the street. The next thing I knew I found myself at the bridge where we had become friends. I stopped running and walked over to the hand railing, dropping my bag I collapsed to my knees and let the tears flow. My chest hurt so badly and my body ached for the touch of the one that I craved the most.

I don't know how long I'd been there crying when I suddenly felt a presence behind me and then I was embraced by Nanoha's thin arms pulled back into her chest. My body stiffened at first, but I relaxed and melted into her like melted chocolate. I never wanted this moment to end, but I knew it had to. So I pulled away from her gently at first. She didn't want to let go, but finally she reluctantly released me.

"Suzuka told us that she had explained to you most of the important parts of Valentine's Day, but that she had forgotten to tell you that you didn't have to accept all of the gifts given to you. I was being stupid and got upset over the fact that you accepted every one with a smile and a thank you. I guess I got a little jealous over the attention that you were getting from our classmates. And I ended up taking it out on you, instead of just swallowing my pride and letting it go. I'm sorry, Fate. I ruined our first Valentine's Day."

I turned my head to look at Nanoha and saw that she was crying. Without thinking, I lifted my right hand to brush away the tears on her left cheek, and kissed them away on her right. I slowly trail of kisses down her cheek to her jaw line, and then slowly to her chin and then, with as much courage as I could muster, her lips. Was it my imagination or was she kissing me back with the same tenderness as I was giving her?

Gently I moved my body around so that I could put my arms around her and pull her into me. Her arms had stayed around me and they had also started to tighten again. I soon realized that breathing was a very important part of staying alive. So I gently pulled away from our first kiss. Now, I was scared that she would reject me and my feelings for her.

That fear was washed away with a smile that would make a thousand suns look dim and a look that said she never wanted to let me go again. "That was the best Valentine's Day gift you could have ever given me for our first Valentine's Day. Our very first. I do hope it won't be our last, though…"

To prove to her that it wouldn't be, I captured her lips again and kissed her thoroughly, putting all of my heart in to it so that she knew there would be many more to come from this day forward. I was in love with an angel named Nanoha.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you on this chapter next year. *_* This story will continue with White Day Gift. This is the start of my Timeline Series. Look for the up coming chapters, White Day Gift, Golden Week, Labor Thanksgiving Day, Christmas Gift, and New Years Wish. Then back to this one once more.

Those of you who are following my other story Lightning Fingers it will be updated tomorrow. ^_^

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose **~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**:

Hey, everyone here's the next installment of my Timeline Series; the long a waited for next chapter of Valentine's Day Gift. I'm actually jumping a year, so this will technically be there, third Valentine's Day together. (They're going to be 12 in this coming year)

**Warning**:This one starts with a bit of anguish so please be warned those that are a bit sensitive to that type of story, but don't worry it won't end that way.

**Beta Read**: This chapter has been Beta Read and re-posted.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with _**Fair Use**_.

Now without further ado I present to you the next chapter in my Timeline Series, Valentine's Day Gift chapter 2. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope you enjoy the read.

_**ZR };-**_

* * *

**Valentine's Day Gift**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Nanoha's POV **

Today is Valentine's Day and I wanted to spend it with my most precious person, my beloved Fate, but so far, I've only been spending it with the ocean waves and the seagulls that fly overhead. I got up early this morning, so there won't be a chance of me missing her at our promised destination our bridge.

She had to go on a mission but she was supposed to be back before Valentine's Day. We had made a promise that when she got back would meet early on Valentine's Day, and spend the entire day together.

We had gotten into a huge argument. I don't even remember what it was about, I just know that it was a stupid, stupid argument. Now I'm standing all alone on our bridge on Valentine's Day with the chocolate covered cherries that I had made for her. I keep wondering if she's still mad at me. Is that why she hasn't shown up? Or did something happen on her mission? Was she distracted and got hurt or even maybe… No, I can't think of that. It would just break my heart to know that our argument could've gotten her hurt on her mission.

I'm getting lost in my memories again of that first Valentine's Day were she came crying to this bridge because of my stupidity. Then there was our second Valentine's Day last year. It was so sweet and romantic we started out in the theme Park, ended up at the Park holding each other, and fell asleep. When we woke up, we were still holding each other. This was going to be a very romantic day. I had planned on doing some really cool things with her. At least that was the plan, but now I'm just standing here with my heartbreaking into small pieces. I watch the ocean moving in and out, as the day moves on.

I hold the box of candies tight to my chest as I could feel the tears flow once more. How many times does this make that I've cried today? I lost count hours ago. All I know is that I want her in my arms to apologize, promising that we'll never argue like this ever again. That I will always love her no matter what she says or does. She will always be in my heart until the end of time.

"Nanoha there you are! Lindy sent me out to find you. She needs you to come and the apartment right away."

"Did she say why? It's important that I stay here."

"All she told me was to tell you that it was very important, and that it was dealing with Fate."

"No!"

That's all I could get out as I felt my throat close and my legs took off, I heard something fall, but I ignored it as I ran for the Harlaown apartment. It's usually a nice 45 min. walk from the apartment down to the bridge, but I was running and it took me only 25 to get there. When I arrived, I banged on the door. Arf opened it; she looks just as worried and terrified as I felt.

"Come in Nanoha, Mom needs to talk to you."

I walked in and Lindy was sitting in the living room drinking some green tea. She looked distressed and agitated two things that are never good, especially if it's concerning her children. Upon seeing me walk in, she put down her tea came over and wrapped me in a hug. Now I know something is seriously wrong. She would never do this if Fate were okay.

"Nanoha I need to talk to you about something that's really important, let's sit down on the couch. Arf would you get us some green tea, please?"

"Yes Mom, right away."

"What's wrong, Lindy? Has something happened to Fate? Where is she; I've been waiting for her all day, but she hasn't shown up."

"Fate's mission was a success, but in the process she ended up getting injured. Before you even ask her injuries are not life threatening, but she was sent to the hospital to recover. When they went to check on her this afternoon she was missing and nobody knows where she's gone."

"Fate's gone missing and she's hurt."

"Yes I was wondering if there was any place that you could think of that she would go. I mean it's not like her to leave the hospital while she's recovering. I don't know what she was thinking. There's nothing special that needs to… Nanoha, what is it?"

"We promised to meet today. That would be what she would have left the hospital for. Lindy today is Valentine's Day. We had promised to meet at the bridge, which is where Hayate found me. I've been waiting there all day, for Fate but she never showed. That's the only place that I could think of that she would go to."

"All right; after you get something to eat and drink, I want you to go back to the bridge. I'll go around and see if I can see her in any of the stores. She may be trying to get you a last minute Valentine's Gift as I know she didn't have time to make chocolates for you this year like she has the past two years."

Just then, Arf set down a tray of small sandwiches and green tea. I didn't realize how famished I was, I had skipped breakfast and didn't have anything for lunch. I ate quickly so I could hurry back to the bridge, just in case Fate showed up.

As soon as I was done, I was running out the door heading for the bridge I had just left 45 min. ago. I wish I could fly; I could get there so much faster, not to mention that my legs wouldn't be bothering me as much. I didn't realize how out of shape I have actually gotten. I must make up a regiment so that I train harder and build up my stamina.

I'm almost to the bridge and I have to slow down to a walk. My legs feel like they're going to give out on me but I don't stop my progress; my destination is still the bridge. The bridges now come into view and I see someone huddled against the railing and it looks like their shoulders are shaking.

This is how I found her two years ago. I walk up behind her kneel down and circle my arms around her, pulling her into me. Her body is still shaking as she continues to cry. I don't think she realizes that it's me yet.

"I'm sorry Fate. I'm sorry for everything. The argument, not being here when you got here, you'll never know how sorry and worried I've been when you didn't show up this morning."

Reaching up with her hand, she cupped my cheek, "Nanoha, it could never be your fault for anything. I'm the one that's sorry it was because I was being so stubborn that we had that argument. Then I wanted to get my mission done faster and in doing so did something stupid, causing myself to get hurt. This made me late in keeping my promise to be here this morning."

Smiling down at her, I lowered my face and captured her lips not thinking, I tightened my arms around her, which caused her body to stiffen and a whimper came from those lips. I loosened my hold on her immediately and moved back, thinking that I might have injured her further.

"I will endure any pain for you Nanoha, just to have you hold me in your arms. I will never break another promise to you ever again."

"No Fate, it's me that will never break a promise to you again. I made a silent promise never to see you cry like this again because of me, and here you are in the same spot that you were two years ago. Crying your heart out, all because of me. I never want to see you cry tears of sadness ever again. I only ever want to see happiness in those beautiful Burgundy eyes of yours."

She buried her face in the crook of my neck and sighed with contentment. I tightened my arms tightly around her; just enough to let her know I never plan on letting her go.

"Were the box of chocolates from you, Nanoha that I found on the ground?"

I looked over to where she was pointing and the box that I had been holding to my chest all day was smashed on the ground. I must've dropped it and stepped on it in my mad dash to get to the Harlaown apartment.

"Yes, I had made some hand dipped chocolate covered cherries just for you, but when Lindy called and said that she needed to talk to me. I panicked and I must've dropped them. I'm sorry that I ruined your candies."

"I was able to save a few of them would you do me a favor, Nanoha. Would you feed me some of your chocolate covered cherries?"

"Yes, of course, my love, I would be happy- no, ecstatic to feed you some of those chocolates."

I reached down and picked up one of the cherries that she was holding in her other hand, she opened her mouth, and I placed the cherry in her mouth when she closed it. I pulled the stem as I had left the stems on the cherries for just this purpose. As she started to chew, a smile spread across her face and when she opened her eyes, there was such happiness in them that, it filled my heart with so much warmth and happiness I felt I was going to explode.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything but here, Nanoha you try one too."

She picked up one of the cherries kissed it and then placed into my mouth, holding onto the stem and pulling as I had closed my mouth. I had used maraschino cherries; they still had their stems attached so that it would be easier to dip them into the milk chocolate. As I bit down on the chocolate covered maraschino cherry, the juice from the cherry splashed across my tongue along with the sweet chocolate. It was truly delectable, but what made it even more special was that Fate fed it to me.

I had closed my eyes to enjoy the flavor when I felt her lips pressed against mine. I returned that kiss, and then I felt her go slack in my arms. This almost made me panic, until I realized she was only sleeping. She must've exhausted herself trying to get here to keep her promise.

I shifted around so that she was cradled in between my legs, my arm held up her upper body, and her head was resting on my shoulder. I would stay that way forever just to keep her comfortable. This day had started out so terrible. I was in such turmoil I thought I had lost the love of my life, only to have her waiting for me in the end.

The best Valentine's Day Gift she could ever give me is her love. I don't need anything more than that now and forever. In her sleep, she buried her face in the crook of my neck and mumbled that she loved me.

"I love you so much, Fate T. Harlaown and I always will no matter what."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Hey, everyone here's the end of chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed the read. As soon as I get unstuck with Christmas Gift and New Year's Wish and it's mainly Christmas Gift that I'm stuck on, I will get those posted. I do apologize for the lateness of those two one shots.

Please leave a review let me know what you think. Just remember, the next Valentine's Day, one won't happen until next year.

Well I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, enjoy the read.

_**In Love & Light,**_

_**Zona Rose };-**_

* * *

_**2/15/12 BR  
**_


End file.
